


I'm your little harlot, starlet, queen of coney island

by brokenbeauty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Baby Louis, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Divorce, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, I'm Sorry, Incest, Lace, Louis in Lace, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Louis, That's it, Underage Sex, Watersports, handjob, i think, lemme know if you spot anymore, small dick, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbeauty/pseuds/brokenbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 1.5k words of underage daddy!kink filth.... with a little plot. Happy daddymonth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *hides under table*

Harry Styles had never thought himself the sort of man to engage in early marriage. His girlfriends had mostly been passing infatuations whom he had picked up and dumped as easily as Chinese takeaway.

Then Kendall had come along.

The girl had attached herself to him with all the strength and surety of superglue, or that of a particularly tenacious gravy stain on one’s favorite shirt. Sure, Harry hadn’t minded her at first, she was pretty and a great fuck, but apparently her intentions had been something quite different. Before he knew it, Harry was being roped into a flurry of ‘meeting the parents’, a ring, and being toted to and fro between shops whose names blurred into an indistinguishable murmur, until, finally, in a whirlwind of white, he was married.

 _Married._ The word still seemed new to Harry, foreign. He was only twenty-two, for god’s sake. Barely out of university, and already saddled with the weight of taking on his father’s family business after his death, and taking care of a wife.

Naturally, when said wife decided to add a baby to Harry’s ever-increasing list of burdens, Harry was Not Happy. He did not want a baby. Who even had a baby when they were barely _twenty-three,_ for fuck’s sake?

He was only one who didn’t join in the cooing and the _awwwwh-_ ing when Kendall gave birth to a beautiful, blue-eyed baby boy.

He was the only one who didn’t chip in with a suggestion for the name of the baby.

He was the only one who didn’t think the name finally decided on was adorable. _Louis. Would have suited a name like Jezebel better._

He was the only one who didn’t crack a smile at Jez- _Louis’_ antics when he tried to walk and talk. _Annoying little brat._

Instead he spent more and more time holed up in his study with Zayn, going over marketing strategies and expense reports.

His marriage fell apart rather quickly after that.

He’d have been happy to wash his hands of the entire mess and start a new life as just _Harry,_ not ‘Harry Styles, future CEO of Styles Enterprises, devoted husband and father,’ except that both of his parents were ridiculously infatuated with Louis. They fought so hard in court for custody of him that they actually won it, even with minimal involvement on Harry’s part.

So now, he’s thirty-one and ‘Harry Styles, CEO of Styles Enterprises, divorcee and devoted single father.’

The strangest part is that the last part is actually somewhat true. Harry has to admit, he’s grown rather fond of his little blue-eyed Jezebel over the years. Louis is now nine, and though he’s the spitting image of Kendall, he somehow brings to it a softness and delicacy which had been sorely lacking in the original. His soft, caramel fringe which was forever falling into his aquamarine eyes, his honey-tanned skin, and his delicate, feminine curves all served to strengthen Harry’s belief that Louis was the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

Which would probably explain the less-than-appropriate thoughts which of late have invaded Harry’s consciousness whenever his own hand has gone to touch his cock, all featuring his son in a variety of wanton positions.

Harry always, always berated himself upon the advent of such thoughts, and forced himself to divert his fantasies to another, more acceptable sphere.

Today, Harry had a rare free day, and was spending it doing nothing in particular, sitting on the couch with a glass of orange juice and the morning paper.

A soft call of “Daddy?” distracted him from the contents of the paper. In walked Louis wearing his favorite white t-shirt patterned with sparkly pink butterflies, and –mother _fuck-_ a ruffled pink tutu.

Harry’s eyes turned about three shades darker and his dick gave an interested twitch in his sweatpants as they raked hungrily over the petite form in front of him.

“How do I look, Daddy?” Louis said, and _fuck_ if that innocent voice didn’t make Harry want to do unmentionable things to that lithe figure.

But now Louis was doing a _goddamn_ little pirouette for him, and honestly, was it even _possible_ for Harry to get any more turned on?

“Very nice, baby,” he barely managed to croak out, his voice sounding impossibly low and husky, even to his own ears.

And the way Louis’ cheeks turned the _prettiest_ shade of pink as he said, “Thank you, Daddy,” made what was left of Harry’s resolve fly out of the window, because _fuck it._

“You look so nice, baby, Daddy wants to get a closer look. How about you come sit on his lap?” Harry said, the lust in voice obvious as he beckoned Louis over. Not being used to a show of such affection, Louis shyly walked over and sat gingerly in Harry’s lap. Harry couldn’t hold back a low moan as Louis’ plump, round arse rubbed against his now full-blown erection as he squirmed in his lap, trying to get comfortable.

“What’s wrong, Daddy? Did I do something wrong?” Louis asked apprehensively, blue eyes gazing at Harry, filled with suck innocence that Harry wanted to _wreck_ it, _ruin_ him, have that perfect feathery hair disheveled, that beautiful skin flushed and marred with lovebites as Louis _writhed_ beneath him.

“No, no, baby,” he reassured as soon as he could stop staring. “Will you let Daddy play with you a bit?”

The _cutest_ little furrow appeared between Louis’ eyebrows as he frowned.

“Play how, Daddy?” he said, confused. “I can play hide-and-seek, ball-“

“Like this.” Harry growled, cutting Louis off abruptly, grabbing his small –God, so fucking _small-_ dick from underneath the tutu.

“Daddy, wha- _Uhhhhh,”_ Louis gasped, only to be cut off by a moan as Harry twisted his wrist.

“Feel good, baby?” Harry rasped out, hand working Louis’ dick in quick strokes.

“Oh, oh, _uh,_ Daddy! Y-yes!” Louis moaned out, hips involuntarily bucking up, fucking into Harry’s fist.

Louis was going to come soon, Harry could feel it in the tightening of his little balls. Just before he could reach his peak, though, Harry removed his hand, holding down Louis’ vainly bucking hips with a single large. He just _looked_ at Louis’ cock, obscenely small, twitching there in midair. Disappointed whines left Louis’ throat, as tears, _actual fucking tears_ fell from his eyes.

“Plea-please, D-daddy,” he stuttered out, hardly able to form coherent sentences.

“Wait for it, love.” Harry smiled, an idea occurring to him. He gently shifted Louis off his lap.

“Need you to sit up for me, love,” he whispered, helping Louis to do just that with a gentle hand on the small of his back.

Louis complied dazedly, hardly registering his surroundings. Harry practically ran to his cupboard, pulling open the box in which he kept the sex toys he used on his usual fucks. Grabbing the item he needed, he hurriedly replaced the box and returned to the couch.

He found Louis squirming on the couch, seated awkwardly with his hard dick sticking straight out.

_So cute…_

“Hey, baby,” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis’ cheek. Louis looked up at him with desperate eyes.

“Please, Daddy, please, please, _please,”_ he begged, as Harry knelt down next to him. Grinning wickedly, Harry slipped the cock ring, with the combination lock, onto his dick.

“You’ll keep that on for Daddy, won’t you?” he murmured.

Letting out a resigned sob, Louis slumped down. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered.

And keep it on he did.

For six long years.


	2. The cock ring comes off ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter hollaaaaaa :) Thanks to everyone who read and commented :)))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, teeny bit of watersports in there, feel free to skip if you aren't comfortable :)

It’s been six years.

Six long years since that fateful day Harry first put that cock ring on Louis. Six years since that fateful day Harry saw Louis in that _sinful_ little tutu. Harry has made sure to get Louis many, many more of those in the intervening years. And pretty little panties that made Louis squeal with delight. And his first bra when he was fourteen.

Harry still smiles at the memory. He had accompanied Louis to the Victoria’s Secret in his company-owned mall, completely disregarding it when his employees shot him looks of disbelief when they thought he couldn’t see. They had returned with an entire bagful of underwear, dainty, pretty lacy numbers and dark, sultry ones that were _probably_ inappropriate for a fourteen year old, but _oh, well._

Oh, he does take his pretty little doll out to play sometimes, but he isn’t _ever_ allowed to come. Harry likes to get his cute little dick out and play with it, stroking it just _so_ until Louis is squirming, whimpering and begging, his face flushed deliciously red. Sometimes Harry will get his mouth around Louis, suckling teasingly with _maddeningly_ less friction. Other times, he’s selfish, pushing Louis’ pretty little mouth down on his cock, shooting his load down his beautiful, fluttering throat. But he will never release his dick from its constriction, sending him off after he’s come, or had finally got enough of teasing him, with a pat to the head or a kiss on the cheek. He had often heard him whimpering, letting out the _sexiest_ little desperate keens as he supposedly grinded into the sheets without a hope of release, afterwards.

Harry hasn’t taken off that cock ring since he first put it on Louis, six years ago, except for brief moments when Louis really, _really_ has to pee. And even then, he’ll leave it on for as long as possible, until he’s certain Louis can’t hold it a _second_ longer.

Sometimes Louis will wet, his river spurting out of him as he can do nothing but watch, hands clasped over that tiny cock of his, futilely trying to stem the flow which streams out nevertheless, absolutely _soaking_ whatever pretty garment he has on. His expression, a mixture of relief and utter, _utter_ humiliation is beautiful to behold.

Like now. It’s ten in the morning on Louis’ fifteenth birthday. While Louis was sleeping, Harry made sure to festoon his room with little pale pink hearts, and softly scented candles, finally placing a birthday card he’d made himself next to the perfect, sleep-soft cheek.

“Daddy!” Louis exclaimed, running into the room, making Harry look up and smile fondly at him. “All this… for _me?”_

Harry chuckled at the disbelief in his voice.

“I haven’t even given you your real presents yet, princess.” He said, before actually taking a look at what Louis was wearing. He was in Harry’s favorite nightdress, the one he ordered especially from Japan for him.

“Actually, Daddy,” Louis began, haltingly, squirming.

Realizing in a flash exactly what the matter was, Harry smirked to himself.

_So embarrassed, even after all this time._

“What is it, baby? You know Daddy doesn’t like you keeping things from him.”

Louis blushed, the easy red staining his cheeks.

“It’s just,” he said, pressing his thighs together. “I-I’ve got to, um, _go.”_

He squeezed his eyes shut, the red flaring deeper in his cheeks, as he bent slightly, and a full-body shudder ran over him at the end of his sentence.

_He really is desperate, isn’t he?_

“Baby. Look at me,” Harry said, in his authoritative voice.

Louis complied.

“What has Daddy told you about being embarrassed about your needs?” Louis is flushed all the way own to his neck, he is _so_ humiliated. He is still looking at Harry, though, when he replies.

“Th-that Daddy doesn’t like it.”

“Exactly. And what happens to baby when he breaks the rules?” Harry’s voice is soft, dangerous.

“He gets punished.” Louis breathes out, trembling, squirming. Harry’s spankings _hurt_ so much. They always, _always_ leave him with a throbbing erection.

“Correct, baby. Now, Daddy was planning on giving you a little present, but since his baby hasn’t been very good today, it will just have to wait until evening.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Louis whispered, looking down, fidgeting with his hands. The pressure on his bladder was building, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. “Please will you take the ring off?”

Harry smiled wickedly, looking at him shifting from foot to foot, enjoying his discomfort.

“In a while, baby,” he said, “How about you go fix Daddy a sandwich and some orange juice for breakfast, first?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis said, squirming as he tried to walk while pressing his thighs together as tightly as he could.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Harry palmed over the bulge in his boxers, jerking his cock in long strokes, thumbing the head, mind assaulted by images of Louis’ desperation, of him squirming as he begged Harry to please, _please,_ take off the ring, to let him relieve himself.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak. With a shudder and a quiet moan, he released into his fist. He went into the bathroom, wiping his hand off with a tissue. Almost as soon as he emerged from the bathroom, the door opened and in walked Louis, carefully balancing a tray of food, despite his legs twisting together. As he set the tray down on the bed, his hands shook so badly that the crockery practically clattered together.

“Here you are, Daddy,” he mumbled, hands coming up to clutch at his dick. “Please, now please, Daddy, take it off, _please_ , I can’t-,” Louis started to beg, but Harry silenced him with the raise of a hand.

“So impatient, baby,” he cooed. “Daddy still has to eat. Can’t very well do two things at once, can he?”

Louis could only whimper, squirming continuously on the bed, as Harry slowly ate his sandwich.

“The orange juice is for you, honey. Drink up for Daddy,” Harry said, evil grin firmly in place.

“Daddy, I _can’t,”_

“The faster you drink, the faster you get to go, baby.”

Screwing his eyes shut, Louis skulled the entire glass in three large swallows.

“Woah, slow down there, baby.” Harry said, hands raising as if to steady Louis.

Louis, however, was beyond caring at this point.

“I’ve been good, Daddy, I’ve drunk up the juice, now _please-,”_

But he is interrupted by Harry yanking up his nightie and putting in the combination to open it as fast as he can.

He makes a mad sprint towards the bathroom, but is caught by Harry, who pulls him up to his chest and presses down on his bladder, _hard._

“Oh, God, _Daddy,_ I’m sorry, can’t hold it, can’t,” Louis is babbling incoherently as his control breaks and his stream is spurting out him in long, hot jets, soaking his nightie through and seeping onto Harry’s bare legs, some getting onto the sheets.

The piss has made his nightie transparent where it clings to his slender legs, and Harry can see his maroon thong through it, oh _God._

“I’m sorry, sorry, Daddy, I’m-,” Harry cuts off Louis’ incoherent words by kissing him forcefully.

“Shh, baby, shhhh…” he murmured, cupping Louis’ face in his hands. “You were perfect, okay? Now let’s get you out of these dirty clothes.”

Louis groaned as Harry slipped his cock ring on again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, of Harry teasingly stroking Louis’ cock, keeping him in a near-constant state of arousal, so that, by the end of the day, he could hardly think straight. (ha)

At long last, it was ‘evening’ and the last of the guests from the extravagant party Harry had insisted on throwing his princess went home.

The door had hardly closed behind them when Harry had Louis in their bedroom, pressed to the wall.

“Do you even know what you do to me, princess?” Harry growled into Louis’ ear, licking along the shell of it and sucking a lovebite right below it. Louis moaned, clear and sweet, and _fuck,_ Harry would give _anything_ to keep those sounds coming.

“You should have seen yourself tonight, strutting around in that pink gown with that _fucking_ tiara. All the other men were staring, wanting to get a piece of this _delicious_ body.” Harry roughly unzipped his dress, sliding it off his curvy frame, setting his tiara askew in the process.

“But they can’t have you. Can never get _this,”_ he tweaked Louis’ nipple under his pale blue bra. Louis whined, arching up into Harry’s broad, firm chest. His nipples were so, _so_ sensitive.

“Because they don’t know what I do, yeah? No one know about this,” he went on, seducing Louis with words as dark and dangerous as chocolate-covered cyanide. He stroked Louis’ cock teasing with a finger, and Louis shuddered, keening high in his throat.

“Thought I’d give my sweet boy a treat today, for his birthday.” Harry said, lifting Louis up and laying him down on the bed.

It was covered in rose petals, and Louis hadn’t even noticed. He just let out moans, which got breathier and breathier as Harry neared his aching crotch. The arousal was pounding in his, rushing through his veins until he was giddy with the heady sensation.

“Look at your pretty little dick. All bound up for me. You haven’t come for _so long,_ babe.” Harry’s eyes went dark, feral with arousal. “No one else can do this to you, can they? You’re _mine._ All mine. This is mine,” he said, yanking his matching panties down his thick thighs, and licking a teasing stripe down his shaft.

“Yours, Daddy, only yours oh, oh _God,_ ” Louis whimpered, knees almost buckling at the force of arousal that slammed into him at the simple touch.

“You’re so desperate, aren’t you? Do anything to come, my pretty little cockslut?” he said, fondling his balls, running a finger up his perineum.

“ _Yes,_ Daddy,” Louis hissed out. “Please, please let me. I’ve waited so long. I’ve been so good for you.”

Harry tilts his head to the side, as if considering.

“Hmmm… what to do with you, princess? Should I let you come? Or tease you for _hours_ and then send you up to bed without letting you come at all?”

He looked at Louis as he said this, wanting to see the effect his words had. Louis _wailed,_ hips ineffectually trying to fuck up into Harry’s hand.

“No, Daddy, _please,_ let me come, please, I’ll do anything,” he cried out, tears sparkling in the cerulean eyes.

“Well…” Harry looks thoughtful, and suddenly, reaching out with a single swipe, took off the cock ring.

All the breath whooshed out of Louis in a gasp, at the feeling of wonderful _freedom_ around his cock. It’s been _so long._ His back arches, his toes curl and-

He doesn’t come.

Disappointed sobs rack Louis’ frame as he realizes he _can’t_ come just like this, _needs_ a touch, _something_ to push him over from where he is teetering over the edge.

Harry is smirking down at him.

“What’s the matter, naughty boy? Need Daddy to touch you? We’ll need to work on this.”

“Daddy, please help me, _can’t-,”_

And then Harry is reaching down, pinching and twisting cruelly at his nipples and whispering dirtily into his ear, “Just _look_ at that tiny little thing. Daddy didn’t let it grow into a big boy prick, did he? It’s so _small_. How long is it? Two inches? Three? Bet you’d come so easy, wouldn’t you? Couldn’t fuck anyone with this thing. Made to get fucked, aren’t you? Imagine yourself in the changing rooms, how the others will have their huge dicks and you’ll have this little prick. Because you’re a _little_ boy, aren’t you, Louis?”

And Louis is gone. _Gone._

He moans, thrashes, _screams_ in Harry’s grip as he comes, back arching in a deep curve, legs completely giving out as he spurts and spurts _and spurts._ His vision flashes white, than goes black as he slumps, absolutely boneless, on the bed, his arms and legs trembling violently, the pleasure too intense for him to handle.

It could have been a minute, or an hour, when Louis comes to. Everything is still a little fuzzy around the edges, but he registers Harry looking at him, wide-eyed and about ten years younger.

“ _God,_ baby, that was so fucking _hot._ It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he says, voice velvety and like liquid sex. “You were _so_ good.”

“I was?” Louis said, dazed.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out. “Need you to do something else for Daddy, though.”

“Anything.” Louis responds immediately, and it’s the truth. He’d do anything for his Daddy.

“Will you let me fuck you, baby?” Harry asks, circling a wet finger around his hole. They’d never gone all the way before, Harry claiming that Louis was too young.

“Yes, daddy. Want to be good for you.”

“You’re always good for me, baby.” Harry murmurs, voice soft, as he leans down to claim Louis’ mouth in a kiss. Their tongues tangled together as Harry eased two, three fingers into Louis’ tight ( _sotightsotightsotight)_ hole, feeling Louis stretch around his fingers, swallow him in.

Louis breaks the kiss, high keens falling from his throat, when Harry crooks his fingers to rub against his prostate. He surprises both of them when he soon spills between their chests, with a breathy gasp.

“You come that easy?” Harry says incredulously. Louis is about to blush when

he goes on. “Fuck, baby, that’s so _hot.”_

“How many times could I make you come, I wonder?” Harry murmurs silkily, lining himself up with Louis’ entrance, pushing in painfully slowly until he’s sheathed completely within the constricting heat. “Two? Three?”

A shudder of arousal runs through Louis at the filthy words, making him ache, suddenly, for the rough drag of Harry’s cock within him.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” he exhales, almost a whisper, but it’s enough for Harry.

He begins to snap his hips in earnest, fucking Louis deep and hard, searching for that one spot that will make Louis fall apart beneath him.

He knows he’s found it when Louis lets out a loud groan, arching into him. “H-harder, Daddy, I need it _harder,”_ he cries out, hands raking down Harry’s back, long fingernails leaving deep scratches, before they come up to tangle in his curls.

Harry just _snaps_ then, any semblance of gentleness vanished as he fucks Louis like a man possessed, driving his hips straight into Louis’ prostate again and again.

“Oh god, ah, Daddy, c-close, gonna-,” Louis groans, and before he can complete his sentence, he’s seizing up as his orgasm hits him. His hole tightens, vice-like, around Harry’s cock, the tightness almost suffocating.

“ _Fuck,_ baby.” Harry groaned out, low and husky, dropping his head to rest on Louis’ shoulder. His thrusts continued at their frantic pace. His _filthy_ mouth, however, soon found Louis’ ear again, speaking slow and sticky like melting honey.

“Can you come once more for Daddy? I know you can, baby. You’re being _so good,_ coming like this for Daddy. Once more, baby.”

Louis just nods jerkily, his body shaking, painful from the oversensitivity, but he had to be good for his Daddy, he _could._

And now Harry’s fucking straight into his prostate and it just hurts so good.

“Come on, baby.” Harry breathes into Louis’ ear. “Come with Daddy.”

And then he runs a finger lightly over Louis’ cock and that’s _it._

Louis jerks and shudders, actual tears spilling from his eyes as he sobs out a “Daddy!”

Harry comes when Louis does, cock pulsing warm into Louis, filling him up with his seed, moaning low and hoarse into Louis’ ear, meaningless words and praises telling Louis how _good_ he is, how perfect and beautiful.

Harry starts to soften inside Louis and pulls out, grimacing slightly at the squelch of come. He goes to fetch a flannel to clean them both, but Louis makes grabby hands at him.

“Don’t leave me, Daddy.”

Harry smiles, eyes soft, and strokes Louis’ cheek. Even now, he can hardly believe how beautiful Louis is. Every time Harry sees him, his beauty is a shock, a favorite movie that never gets old. He is equally amazed at his good luck in being able to call this perfect creature _his,_ when he is certain he did nothing whatsoever to deserve it.

“Not leaving,” he tells Louis. “Just going to fetch a cloth, princess.”

After he’s cleaned them both off, he’s spooning Louis underneath the covers. They’re both on the comfortable fringes of sleep, when, so soft he cannot be sure he heard it, comes Louis’ voice.

“I love you, Daddy.”

And Harry tenses, because, in fifteen years, he’s never once heard Louis say that.

 

(He might just have said it back.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY *hides from knives, assorted furniture and bombs thrown my way*  
> (if I'm still alive you can talk to me on tumblr at louis-twinklinson)  
> also kudos and comments and fab and therefore if you do any of this you by connection are fab

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding another chapter (or two) shhhhh.... for the sake of the fic, ignore the heath threats caused by wearing a cockring for an extended period of time. Kudos and comments make me very happy ayeeeeee also if you wanna come talk my tumblr is louis-twinklinson okay


End file.
